


Spilled Paint and Leggings

by Nitonami



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitonami/pseuds/Nitonami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathanael’s legs looked really good in leggings.</p>
<p>( One-shot|Drabble )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spilled Paint and Leggings

**Author's Note:**

> Because Fe/Nath is kind of taking over my life on my ml twitter and I wanted to surprise my friend with a drabble. Enjoy!!

It wasn’t often that Nathanael had a guest while he worked on projects. He wasn’t always comfortable with having people see his unfinished works, so it was a miracle that Felix had been invited over in the first place; even more of a phenomenon when Nathanael even asked for his help with simple stuff- moving his paints, helping him set up the easel, getting snacks for them while the artist took breaks.

That more or less lead to this slight predicament; he’d ran out of blue paint and asked Felix to get him an extra jar. It didn’t seem like a problem until Felix stumbled walking back to him- and spilled said paint all over Nathanael. 

They had both been silent for a few moments, Nathanael looking down at the blue slowly dripping down his shirt and jeans, before he started laughing. Felix was caught off guard, muttering apologies and turning to get a towel.

“Fe, it’s okay. I can change,” Nathanael said for what seemed like the fifth time as Felix offered more apologies still. Felix paused, sighing and letting the towel drop to the ground.

“Okay- I’ll, uh, clean this up while you do.” Felix watched Nathanael grab a bundle of clothes and leave to presumably change in the bathroom. As he waited, he looked around Nathanael’s room and tried not to seem so rigid and stiff. It was the first time he’d really been over to Nath’s house, and it was different. Really different. Nathanael had his own room, and it wasn’t like his family didn’t have a bit of money; his parents were out often for work and job-related business trips, leaving Nathanael to take care of his siblings more. 

It was a stark difference from Felix’s own house and sibling, leaving him still feeling lost when Nathanael returned to the room.

“...Are you okay Fe? I told you it was okay,” Nath laughed when he reentered, catching Felix’s surprised look.

Nathanael was wearing leggings. Really nice leggings.

Nathanael’s legs looked really good in leggings.

Felix’s mind short-circuited, and he was at a loss for words. Nath looked confused, staring at Felix before looking down at his clothes. His cheeks flushed when he realized /why/ Felix was staring.

“Uh...I can change if you want me to- these are comfortable, and I just assumed you wouldn’t mind…” Felix stood up a lot quicker than he meant to and nearly knocked over a stack of books as he spoke.

“No! I- I mean, uh, they’re...find. They look good on you,” he managed, cheeks the faintest pink they could get when Nathanael put two and two together. The artist’s surprised face slid to a shy smile, and he looked away.

“Well...Um- th-thanks, Felix,” Nathanael managed as he quickly walked back to the easel he had set up. He stood there for a few moments, staring at his paints he had available, before turning to Felix. “Mmm. It seems I’m now out of blue paint...I can continue this another time,” he said softly.

“...Is that your way of kicking me out of your room after I spilled paint over you and, uh....the- leggings-” He was cut off by Nathanael’s light laugh, matched with a head shake and a pair of arms carefully sliding around his waist.

“Not really...I thought we could do something else,” Nathanael said quietly, looking nervous before he hugged Felix, laying his head against the taller’s chest. Felix stood there for a few seconds before he nodded, relaxing and carefully pulling Nathanael back enough to lightly kiss him. Nathanael’s stomach fluttered and he was glad he was still holding onto Felix at the moment. 

They shared a few more kisses before Felix slowly turned them, easing Nathanael back on his bed and continuing to kiss him all the while. He paused when Nathanael let out a breathless whine, eyes half closed, and had to take a moment to take in...everything.

“You want to..keep going?” He asked quietly, glad for once that all of Nathanael’s brothers were out of the house. Nath nodded after a moment, trying to pull Felix back down for another kiss. Felix resisted, hands moving to slide along Nathanael’s sides and pausing as they gently held his hips. He leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Nathanael’s ear. “You’re keeping the leggings on.”

This was definitely worth spilling paint everywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a writer's block for a while so I'm sorry if this sounds weird or flows weird. Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
